


a special day

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: sweet valentine [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius and Sinara's children don't think much of terrans but they do enjoy terran holidays that come with lots of chocolates.
Relationships: Kasius & Sinara (Marvel) & Original Character(s), Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: sweet valentine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633924
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	a special day

“I don’t get it.” Amarina tilted her head to the side, frowning.“Why do we need a special day to say we love each other?”

Kaznaq sighed dramatically and smacked his palm against his forehead.“It’s a special day to give presents about loving each other, not saying it.”

“It’s just a Terran thing your father thought amusing,”Sinara said.

Kasius shot her a glare that had no real heat, knowing she was just teasing. They had celebrated Valentine’s for years now, even if it had just started with her indulging his whims.

“And we can ask for something we’d like?”Amarina clarified.

At Kasius’ nod, Kaznaq said,“Well, I want chocolates. Chocolates filled with that mousse Mama says will make all my teeth rot and fall out.”

Amarina nodded her approval, still pondering her own request.

“And I want flowers,”Kaznaq continued.“Papa said it’s tradition to get flowers and I like doing traditioning. Oh! And more chocolates.”

“I want a dragon,”Amarina decided.

That was met with three sets of incredulous stares.

Her brother was the first to recover.“Is it too late to change my answer?”

“Dragons aren’t real,”Sinara said.

Amarina huffed and crossed her arms, then decided that wasn’t enough and slid off the couch so she could stomp her foot.“How come dragons and vampires and basilisks aren’t real, but stupid old Terrans are?”

“Papa did make you that unicorn herd,”Sinara reminded her. It had been a much bigger project than the Inhumans, somehow.

Amarina sat back down, a little mollified at least.

“We can start working on dragons,”Kasius said.

He had that glint in his eyes that never boded well for his experiments. Sinara shot him a pointed look and he hastily clarified,“Only little dragons, and it will take a while.”

“It’s okay if they’re little, Papa, I’m little, too.” Amarina sighed, draping herself across the armrest and her arm across her face dramatically.“I’ll just have chocolates, too. The ones with the filling Mama says will stick my teeth together.”

“I want a dagger,”Kaznaq said.

Amarina moved her arm to peek at her parents and when no protest came, she chimed in,“I want one, too. Can it be pink like Aunt Clio’s?”

The children were already basically bouncing off the walls, handfuls of chocolates combined with the excitement of presents making them even more of a menace than usual.

“That’ll be the last time they’ll babysit for a while,”Sinara remarked drily, packing Amarina’s teddy into her overnight bag. She’d insisted on doing her own packing but she hadn’t done a very good job, unless you counted seven single socks, Kasius’ favourite shirt and a few bottles of nailpolish as essentials. She had remembered to pack the presents she wanted to give her aunts, at least.

Once they’d learned about Valentine’s, the children hadn’t let themselves be convinced that not everyone celebrated, and not everyone they loved needed presents on the day.

“They’ll say so and want them back over in a week,”Kasius said.“You know the kids have them wrapped around their little fingers. Especially Azale.”

Sinara chuckled.“Never let her hear you say that.”

“Oh, of course not. Wouldn’t want to scare their favourite auntie off with facts.”

Said auntie arrived just then, immediately tackled by the children, yell-talking over each other.

Azale slung each of them over one shoulder, which did nothing to interrupt their babbling but meant she could cross the room without tripping over them.“What did you pump them full of?”

“Sweeties,”Kaznaq supplied, wiggling on her shoulder until he could reach her hair and start undoing her braids.“We weren’t supposed to eat them all yet but Mama and Papa were-” he gagged exaggeratedly and lowered his voice “-  _ kissing _ and didn’t even notice until we already had them.”

“My teeth didn’t even stick together.” Amarina whacked her brother’s hands away.“It’s my turn on Auntie Aza’s hair, it’s your turn on Auntie Clio’s.”

Kaznaq whacked her right back.“I’m not doing her hair, I’m undoing it. Doesn’t count.”

“Stop all that wriggling or you’re getting dropped,”Azale threatened, then pretended to do just that to shrieks of delight.

“You sure you wanna take them?”Sinara asked by way of greeting.

Azale chuckled, setting the kids down.“Clio’s baking cupcakes as we speak, I’ve come prepared for a sugar high.”

“Cupcakes!”Kaznaq squealed.“Can I do the icing?”

“Clio’s counting on you helping,”Azale assured him.

Amarina pouted.“And me putting sprinkles?”

“And you putting the sprinkles on, of course. Now put your shoes on.”

They ran to do just that, Amarina calling over her shoulder,“Can I bring my new dagger?”

“It’s the dagger or the nailpolish,”Kasius replied.

A gamble, as far as Sinara was concerned, but after a hasty, whispered exchange with Kaznaq, Amarina sighed and said,“The nailpolish, then. It has more sparkles.”

“I’ll bring them back after lunch,”Azale said as she herded the kids out of the door.“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Now there was a present: a full day of peace and quiet.


End file.
